The Fluff Club's Revenge
by Sarah Haywood
Summary: There are three types of Marians that typically appear in the Robin Hood Fandom. Well, what happens when the members of The Fluff Club kidnap them and start a dating show with the different Robins!The answer: UTTER MADNESS!
1. The Kidnapping

* * *

Hello. Welcome to volume two of The Fluff Club parody series.

You see, I, Sugarsprite, the President, Dictator, and Keeper of the Wombat Pit, was bored one day, and I put out the idea of making a parody out to my fellow members. They all liked it. You can expect a few more of these evil, evil works of 'art.'

Fear us... fear us...  
  
Fluff club, this is for you.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I no own.

* * *

Marian-Sue brushed out her long flowing blonde locks in the mirror. Gazing adoringly at herself, she tugged at her golden tresses until every tangle was annihilated, and the cascade of hair fell perfectly at her waist, glowing slightly. As she tossed her head, making her curls bounce about at her shoulders, she noticed something...  
  
There was a red, raised bump on the corner of her forehead. The center of the bump was white, and when Marian-Sue touched it with her maincured finger, she flinched with overwhelming pain.  
  
"BERTHA!!!" she screamed.  
  
A maid emerged from the chambers next door, "Yes, Marian-Sue?"  
  
"Bertha, what is this... this...THING on my head?" She pointed to the unidentified ailment. "Do you think I shall die? It hurts me so!"  
  
"For one thing, Ma'am, my name is Llyra Monroe, not Bertha." Llyra pointed out to the beautiful girl. "And for another, you're not going to die from that. It's just a zit."  
  
Marian looked confused, "What's a zit?"  
  
"You don't know what a zit is?!" Llyra asked incredulously, "A pimple?"  
  
"No. I've never had one before... is it fatal, Bertha?!" she asked ever so melodramatically.  
  
"No." Llyra replied in an annoyed monotone. "And I'm Llyra."  
  
"But..." Marian-Sue said, twisting her hair, "My maid's name is Bertha."  
  
"I know," Llyra replied, opening Marian's closet to reveal an unconscious maid. "But you won't be needing her anymore... you'll be needing to come with me."  
  
"Where?" asked Marian-Sue, "Why?"  
  
"_SHE_ ordered it." Llyra then proceeded to take out The Official Fluff Club Human-Sized-Sack and prepared it to hold a perfect little Mary-Sue.  
  
"Who is _SHE_?" asked Marian-Sue fearfully, while backing into a corner of the castle room.  
  
"_SHE? SHE_ is your worst nightmare. _SHE_ is Sugarsprite, President, Dictator, Keeper of the Wombat Pit, and Queen."  
  
"Llyra... you know you don't really have to do this, right?" Marian-Sue simpered, while Llyra advanced with her Official Fluff Club Sword. "You don't have to kill me."  
  
"Oh no, I'm not going to kill you..." Llyra lifted The Official Fluff Club Human-Sized-Sack over Marian-Sue's head, plunging her into darkness. "I'm just going to take you to Sherwood Forest..."  
  
Marian-Sue screamed bloody murder.

* * *

"Quick, Mar-An. We must get to the village before the Light Circle gets low in the Plain of the Sky Hunters."  
  
"Yes, Elder. I'll carry the carcasses of the many beasts that I killed today. You can run ahead to the village." Mar-An took the dead bodies of the twenty-seven animals she had killed that day onto her strong, strong back and ran at full speed. Since she could run faster than anyone else in the world, she was far ahead of the tribal elder, despite the headstart she had given him.  
  
"Since I killed so many beasts today, I can have fun!" she exclaimed, and started attacking the trunks of trees with her katana _(a kind of Japanese sword)._  
  
"Sh_[censored]_" murmured the Inspector-of-Good-Fluff, Outlaw Eris, from atop the tree Mar-An was pulverizing. "How am I gonna take her back to Sherwood if she attacks trees for fun?"  
  
"Who there?" grunted Mar-An, Hypersenses tingling.  
  
There was no noise from the trees above.  
  
Mar-An shrugged, her long black ponytail bouncing up a little bit. "Perhaps my katana cracked again with the fury of my blows. I'll practice my archery instead."  
  
She reached back and grabbed her bow and an arrow tipped in pink. She shot the arrow into the tree then took one hundred steps away from it. She shot her second arrow into the perfect center of the first one. The third arrow split the second one.  
  
And it went on and on.  
  
Outlaw Eris was impressed. She waited patently from her nearly destroyed oak until Mar-An ran out of arrows.  
  
Mar-An went up to the tree to collect the one remaining arrow from the midst of destroyed arrows. Outlaw Eris had one of her Evil-Genius ideas...  
  
She dug in her Official Fluff Club Backpack until she found what she needed.  
  
As Mar-An finished fiddling with her arrow, Outlaw Eris let something drop from her high perch. Just as the warrior stood up to go, she was knocked unconscious by The Official Fluff Club Rock.  


* * *

The Midnight's Magic and Enchantress of the Stars walked together to the castle where the final Marian was to be abducted.  
  
"So, do you think we'll manage to get the last one?" asked The Midnight's Magic.  
  
"I think so..."  
  
"But still." The Midnight's Magic murmured. "Remember all the trouble Outlaw Eris had coming back..."  
  
"Yeah," Enchantress of the Stars replied, comforting her fellow Fluff Club member, "But she was in charge of the abduction of Marian-With-Balls. Our assignment is much easier, and plus, there are two of us."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." The Members walked in silence for a while when suddenly they heard hysterical sobbing from the bushes...  
  
"That should be us," said Enchantress, checking the reference sheet Sugarsprite had given the pair.  
  
The Members walked towards the source of the sobbing. They saw a pretty girl curled into the fetal position, crying as though her heart would break.  
  
"Yup, that's Psycho-Depressed Marian alright." The Midnight's Magic announced.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Screamed Psycho-Depressed Marian, "I won't marry him, no matter how much you beat me, father! I- I- I'll run away, that's what I'll do!"  
  
"It's okay, Psycho-Depressed Marian. We're not your father." Soothed the Enchantress.  
  
"Re...really?" sniffled Psycho-Depressed Marian, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her silken dress.  
  
"Really." Replied The Midnight's Magic. "And we're here to take you away to Sherwood."  
  
The third Marian threw her arms around the waists of the two surprised Members. "Really?! You'll take me away from this horrible place? Thankyouthankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou ...."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Both girls screamed at the sodden girl.  
  
"Now you have to do exactly what we say." Said the Enchantress firmly.  
  
"And you have to get in this sack, and we'll carry you to Sherwood."  
  
"A sack..." whimpered Psycho-Depressed Marian.  
  
"It's Fluff Club protocol..."  
  
"I don't liiiiiike sacks! They're so daaaark and scaaaaary!!!" wailed the Marian in need of some Zoloft.  
  
"Shut up before they're forced to drug you." Said a voice from the sky. The voice belonged to an enormous dragon, who was flying in the darkening sky. The third Marian curled up into a ball, sobbing.  
  
"Dragonfirechick!" cried the two members to the Secretary of the Fluff Club.  
  
"Hi guys, I was coming to check on you..." said the dragon, transforming into a rather fierce looking girl. "News from Sugarsprite. She says the Robin Hoods have arrived safely, as well as the Allan A-Dales."  
  
"That's great!" said The Midnight's Magic. "Now, if you'll get in the sack, Psycho-Depressed..."  
  
The sobbing girl sobbed some more and shook violently. Enchantress of the Stars rolled her eyes and took a bar of The Official Fluff Club Drugged Chocolate and stuffed it into the Official Fluff Club Human-Sized-Sack.  
  
Psycho-Depressed's eyes lit up, and she sniffed the air. "I smell... I smell... COMFORT FOOD!!!!"  
  
"Yes... and its here in this big sleeping bag!" cried Dragonfirechick.  
  
"GIMME!!!"  
  
Within moments, Psycho-Depressed's substance-induced snores rang through the air.  
  
"Shall we be off then?" asked Dragonfirechick, transforming into a dragon again. "Climb on," she told the other Members, "I'll carry Angsty here with my mouth."

* * *

"MIANNE!!! BLACKPIXIE!!! WHERE'S MY HERBAL ZINGER TEA?!" screamed a voice across the Sherwood office building.  
  
"COMING B..._[censored]_" Cried Blackpixie from the kitchen. "GIMME A FREAKING SECOND!!!"  
  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY CONSITORATION FOR YOUR ELDERS, YOU FOURTEEN YEAR OLD NERD?!" Shouted an exasperated Mianne.  
  
Tensions were running high as the mastermind responsible for the Fluff Club grew more and more irritable. So high, in fact, that her horrible mood rubbed off on her dear friends, the Vice President, and the Treasurer.  
  
When a scowling Blackpixie and Mianne emerged from the kitchen, carrying between them a steaming mug of tea, the ominous black swivel chair synonymous with evil geniuses was facing the window.  
  
"Erm... sorry 'bout that..." murmured Blackpixie.  
  
"Me too." Added Mianne.  
  
"No I'm sorry." Said the swivel chair containing The Dictator of the Fluff Club. "I started it with being so moody. If you'll turn your Fluff Club Handbooks to page 34 under Fluff Club Mottos you'll see the perfect motto for a time like this..."  
  
"Long live Fluff?" asked Mianne.  
  
"Feh?" asked Blackpixie.  
  
"Blame it on PMS." Finished Sugarsprite, turning in her swivel chair.  
  
"Ahhh..."  
  
"We need to talk about the new evil plan." Said Blackpixie, matter of factly. "We've captured the different versions of Robin Hood, Will Scarlet, Allen A-Dale, and now Marian, but we still don't know what we're going to do with them..."  
  
"I shall tell you in a moment, good members." Sugarsprite said. "I just have to do one more thing..."  
  
From a desk drawer the evil girl drew out a raw steak. Holding it at arms length, she walked over to the window and opened it.  
  
A deafening roar of wombat-calls exploded through the room. Sugarsprite dropped the steak into the pit, and an especially large wombat by the name of Big Bob caught it at a leap. Blood dripping from his fangs, he let out a happy cry, and slurped it down in one gulp.  
  
Sugarsprite pressed a button on her desk. All the other fluff club members assembled around her and they talked through the night about what they were going to do with the newly acquired Robin Hood characters.  
  
And what they spoke of wasn't pretty.


	2. The Meeting and The Wombat

Hello!  
  
Welcome to the second chapter of the madness!  
  
**Disclaimer #1**: I do not own Robin Hood. However, I do own the different kinds of Marian. I also own the Wombat Pit. Fear me.  
  
**Disclaimer #2**: If the portrayal of these Marians offends you, feel free to flame me. I mean to harm, and I collect flames, they're excellent Wombat food.  
  
**Disclaimer #3**: If you wish to join The Fluff Club, E-mail me at sarah(underscore)morrison(at sign)nobles.edu [stories don't let you type symbols anymore]  
  
Have a nice day!

* * *

Sugarsprite drummed her stubby fingernails across the keys of her laptop, wondering what to write out in her next batch of instructions to the members of The Fluff Club. She knew exactly what she wanted to say, but somehow she couldn't exactly put it into words. She checked The Official Fluff Club Digital Clock next to her desk. It read 2:57AM. She yawned.  
  
"Sugarsprite?" a voice rang out through the dark office, startling the overtired Dictator. She looked up, hoping to see one of her enemies so she could sic the wombat pit on them, but alas, it was only Outlaw Eris and The Midnight's Magic, each holding a pillow and sleeping bag.  
  
"Yes?" asked Sugarsprite from her desk.  
  
"We can't sleep," said The Midnight's Magic, yawning, "We're tired but..."  
  
The door opened again. In walked Mianne, and Llyra Monroe, also carrying Official Fluff Club Sleeping Bags and Official Fluff Cub Pillows.  
  
"There's more?" asked the aggravated Leader of The Fluff Club. "What's wrong? Are the Wombats growling too loudly or something?"  
  
"No," said Mianne. "Their growling always puts us to sleep. It's like a lullaby..."  
  
The door opened and Enchantressofthestars walked in, followed by Dragonfirechick.  
  
"Huh?" murmured Sugarsprite, really curious now. "That's everyone except..."  
  
"Hey guys!" cried Black Pixie and Amadea as they opened the door and flung their Official Fluff Club Sleeping Bags on the floor.  
  
Sugarsprite almost pushed the Official Fluff Club Big Red Button that-will-send-the-world-spiraling-to-its-doom-if-God-forbid-anyone-ever- pressed-it. "WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Cried the sleep-deprived girl.  
  
The office fell silent except for a 'blame it on PMS' from Enchantressofthestars.  
  
Sugarsprite rolled her eyes. "Outlaw Eris," she said, targeting the first girl to enter the room. "Will you tell me why all of a sudden everyone is in my office at three o' clock in the morning?"  
  
"No reason really," said Outlaw Eris, flipping her red hair, "We're just excited for tomorrow, that's all."  
  
"And we couldn't sleep," said Mianne, "So we decided to have a midnight meeting of the Fluff Club."  
  
"Actually, it's more like a three o' clock in the morning meeting of The Fluff Club," said The Midnight's Magic matter of factly. "If it was midnight I would have all my evil powers."  
  
All the other members of The Fluff Club all took a step back.  
  
"Still, we wanted to meet," finished Llyra when she was a safe distance away from The Midnight's Magic. "Afterward we can eat crapfood and then go to bed."  
  
Sugarsprite massaged her temples. "Fine, we'll meet. But you guys must be completely submissive for a whole day, and not question any of my decisions."  
  
"Done."  
  
"Alright then," Sugarsprite was enshrouded with a mist, reminding reviewers of the transformations anime characters go through to turn into their warrior form. Sugarsprite's jeans and amnesty international tee shirt somehow evaporated and turned into a pure white gown, with a sash across her chest reading 'Fluff Club'. She was equipped with a silver sword that shot out deadly purple rays at random intervals to unsuspecting civilians. Her blondish-brownish-reddish hair lengthened to about waist length, immediately turning silky and glossy. The oddest change of all was that her customary grumpiness disappeared, and as her transformation finished, she yelled out a cry of "Long Live Fluff!" and opened her eyes, which had changed from their typical shade of brown to a stunning purple.  
  
"Do you always have to do that for meetings?" asked Dragonfirechick, looking annoyed.  
  
"Yes," Sugarsprite replied. "Now the rest of you'd better transform or it won't be like a proper meeting."  
  
The office grew very misty as the different members of the Fluff Club changed into very anime-esque outfits with cool looking weapons.  
  
Black Pixie was the second finished, floating two feet from the ground due to her delicate black wings, her tight-fitting armor clinging to her curves, her 'Fluff Club' sash contrasting with her dark attire.  
  
Enchantressofthestars finished next, her hair shortening and turning light pink, a long, magenta staff with a star at the end popping out of thin air and resting lightly in her hand, and she wore a very short dress with fishnet tights covering her legs.  
  
Outlaw Eris' outfit was...interesting to say the least. Her red hair had arranged itself into a high ponytail at the top of her head, she had a bow and quiver and knee-length deerskin boots, she wore all green, looking very outlaw-ish and very pretty.  
  
Amadea's hair turned white and her normal clothes turned into an outfit typically found in the seventeen hundreds, complete with corset and train. Her hair did not make itself into one of the hideous wigs they wore however. It merely cascaded down her back, lengthening so it reached her waist.  
  
The Midnight's Magic's hair and eyes turned a stunning shade of midnight blue, and her tank top changed into a smooth sleeveless dress with tiny silver moons that caught the light whenever she moved. She did not wear a sash like the members before her, but the moons arranged themselves into different Fluff Club Official Slogans every five minutes.  
  
Llyra Monroe found herself in a VERY tight fitting black top [C'mon... ALL female anime characters wear tight fitting tops!] which had "I [heart shape] fluff" written upon it. She wore low riding jeans... in fact, she would have looked almost normal if it weren't for the kitten ears emerging from her now bright red hair.  
  
Mianne's bunny slippers turned into sexy knee length boots, and she wore a sailor suit that apparently all teenaged Japanese schoolgirls wear. Her hair turned purple and grew into two long ponytails that almost touched the floor. She was faced with an overwhelming desire to call out "Fluff" in a high-pitched voice, but decided against it, feeling it would be too annoying for her Fluff sisters to bear so early in the morning.  
  
Dragonfirechick, the most reluctant to change, began her transformation as well. Her hair shortened, turned shades of red, orange, and purple, and grew into spikes at the top of her head. She too wore armor, but it was red with flames on it. Her normal colored eyes turned red, and as the mist cleared, they held a look of impatience.  
  
"It's 3:20. We've been having out dumb outfits described for almost an entire page of text, and we haven't even gotten to the pledge yet!"  
  
Sugarsprite rolled her now-purple eyes, "Fine, we'll do it now," she stood up, hand over her heart, gazing up at the ceiling.  
  
"_I pledge to put fluff in my stories, and make kisses and hugs and lots of fluff happen, and in abundance, so long as it makes sense. And I will always review the fluffity fluffity fluff of other members!"_ she declared, the pledge filling her voice with emotion.  
  
_"Amen!"_ cried the other members, equally passionate.  
  
Sugarsprite leaped over to her supply closet, which held all the Fluff Club's Official items and dragged the Official Fluff Club DVD player and plasma screen TV.  
  
"Hey, I thought it was a plain TV!" exclaimed Amadea.  
  
"Upgrade," said Black Pixie, informing her friend of the situation, "The crazy dictator made me go running off to get it in the middle of the night last week."  
  
Sugarsprite ignored her conspiring fellows and placed the Official Fluff Club Movie in the Official Fluff Club DVD Player. The Midnight's Magic handed out crapfood, and they watched the first five scenes of the Fluff Club movie while giggling and sighing at all the fluffy bits.  
  
Little did they know that they were being watched.

* * *

Codename: Carmen Sandiago was a special wombat. Not to mention her stunning good looks and awesome nickname, she was also a ninja. Yes. A wombat ninja. Her real name was Celtic, and all her wombat life had been devoted to becoming the first Wombat Ninja in the world.  
  
Though The Wombat Pit was a great place for growing up, Carmen Sandiago had grown restless. Her friend Monigue was busy making her documentary, 'How I Got a Date With Kurama,' her friend Myrmyr was ALWAYS kissing her true love, Larry-the-Wombat, and her other friend, Ria, was training for the world championships of being an Attack Wombat.  
  
And Codename: Carmen Sandiago was bored.  
  
So she left the Wombat pit to learn about the Fluff Club; namely, where the hated Marians were. She had crawled on top of an Official Fluff Club Cupboard and watched.  
  
Suddenly the newest member of the Fluff Club, Amadea, looked up. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the glowing red eyes gazing at her from atop the cupboard.  
  
Sugarsprite looked up. "Hiding again, Codename: Carmen Sandiago?" she climbed up onto her desk, careful not to disturb her papers or her sword, and picked the little Wombat ninja up and hugged her.  
  
"AHH!" cried Codename: Carmen Sandiago, "Lemme go!!!"  
  
"Sorry," said Llyra, gazing at the rebellious little marsupial in Sugarsprite's arms. "You're just too cute!!"  
  
All the members took turns hugging the adorable little ninja. She growled.  
  
"AWWWWWWW!" cried the Fluff Club, "SHE GROWLED! HOW CUUTE!!!!"  
  
Carmen Sandiago almost had a fit.  
  
After everyone had hugged her, the wombat clambered onto the floor and looked up at the Enchantress of The Stars.  
  
"Where are the Marians kept?" she asked in her sweetest voice.  
  
"Sorry, that's withheld information," said the Enchantress, playing with the star at the end of her weapon. "Only The Fluff Club is allowed to know, and Sugarsprite won't let anyone visit them until her plan goes as she wants."  
  
"Damn," murmured the ninja-marsupial.  
  
"Don't worry," said Outlaw Eris. "You'll see them soon enough."

* * *

"It's hoooooopeless!" sobbed Psycho-Depressed Marian. "We'll never get out of here!"  
  
Mar-An was getting pissed off. She had been attacking the door to her dungeon all day, and the constant sobbing of Psycho-Depressed was seriously affecting her nerves.  
  
A scream made Mar-An jump and Psycho-Depressed sob even harder, (if possible)  
  
"A RAT, A RAT, A RAT!!!" cried Marian-Sue.  
  
"I don't liiiiiike rats!" Psycho-Depressed cried, her body shaking.  
  
Mar-an walked across the cell and picked up the 'rat'. It was an adorable little mouse.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH! YOU HAVE RAT GERMS!!!" screamed Marian-Sue. "GET AWAY!"  
  
"Shut up," said Mar-an. She picked up the mouse and walked over to the three inch long window. She let the little mouse escape onto the grass. Mar-an sighed and sat on the floor.  
  
Whoever kidnapped her, they would pay. Pay for making her suffer through this hell. 


	3. The Preparations

Welcome Back! Here's chapter three of the MADNESS! And feel free to e-mail me for info about The Fluff Club if you wanna join. My muse has finally returned! And there was much rejoicing! If you're good, I might just update M&R, but it might take a while as I've only got like two sentences of the thing written... who knows. Anyways, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Jimmy the Rabid Squirrel is not mine. He belongs to Monigue, my friend. I use him with permission

* * *

Psycho-Depressed Marian awoke with the sun in her eyes. She began to cry. She didn't like the sun. It was too bright and cheerful.  
  
"Caaaaarmen! Oh, Caaaaarmen!" came a high pitched noise from outside. Psycho-Depressed cried harder. The shouting was too noisy, and she was afraid of wombats. They were too fluffy and the rabies made her itch.  
  
The sobbing aroused a very annoyed Mar-An. She had had trouble sleeping that night, due to Psycho Depressed Marian sobbing because she was afraid of the dark, and Marian-Sue complaining about how the stone floor was too hard for her to ever have her beauty sleep. Mar-An had about three hours of sleep, tops. Her fingers itched to hurt those other Marians. To take her katana and stab it into their namby-pamby flesh. To shoot them full of arrows and throw their deranged corpses in the river. To hang them until they were half dead and cut them up into little pieces while they were still breathing. Mar-An cursed that Outlaw Eric... or whatever her kidnapper's name had been. She had confiscated all her weapons and used her Official Fluff Club Authoress Powers to dull down her superhuman strength so that Mar-An was normal. She curled into a corner of the stone prison, her calloused hands over her hypersensitive ears to dull out the light snoring of Marian-Sue and Psycho-Depressed's pointless moans.  
  
Marian-Sue opened her baby-blue eyes, and all the violinists in the area flocked over to the prison to play waking up music. Marian-Sue had that effect on people. It was amazing how good she still looked after being stuck into a sack and dumped in a prison for five days. Mar-An's black locks were greasy and tangled, but Marian-Sue still managed to look stunning. Well... despite the zit on the corner of her forehead that hadn't gone away. Marian-Sue was now busying herself trying to pop it while gazing at her reflection on one of the violinists' violins. Mar-An rolled her eyes and attacked the wimpy band with her bare hands. As they were all music nerds, the violinists had no chance, even when she was in her weakened state.  
  
After Mar-An had successfully destroyed the violinists and their instrements, she gazed at her counterparts. "Look, what are we going to do about this?" she asked, "I don't like either of you..."  
  
"You don't liiiiiike me?!" sobbed Psycho-Depressed.  
  
"... and neither of you like me." She continued, ignoring her miserable counterpart. "But we're all Marians, and we should stick together until we find a way outta here."  
  
The plotting of the generic Marians who inhabited the Robin Hood fandom was interrupted by the door to their prison opening. In the doorway stood a very anime-ish looking girl, dressed in a white gown with a long sword flashing at her belt.  
  
"Hello, prisoners." She said, her evil smile revealing small fangs. "Welcome to Sherwood."  
  
"Wh—who are you?" asked Marian-Sue, looking fearfully up at the teenager.  
  
"You may call me Sugarsprite."  
  
The Marians recoiled in terror. "You!" exclaimed Mar-An. "It's you who set this whole thing up!"  
  
Sugarsprite nodded, her waist length strawberry blonde hair falling into her face. "But it's all for the good of the world. And it's good for you too."  
  
At this statement Mar-An lost all control. "For our own good?! You think that being locked up with these two nutcases is GOOD for me?!!!!!!"  
  
"Well..." Sugarsprite fidgeted awkwardly, "That was more for fun... but what we're going to do next will..."  
  
"AHA!" came a high pitched squeal from somewhere near the floor "We've found them!!! We've found them!!!"  
  
Carmen Sandiago, three other wombats and a squirrel were doing a victory dance on the floor of the dungeon. They all seemed to be singing a song of triumph in the wombat language and dancing a complicated tribal dance that involved biting the ankles of Marian-Sue, who was standing on a stool and throwing bricks at them.  
  
"NO! BAD WOMBATS! BAD JIMMY!!!" Sugarsprite screamed, "Carmen, I'm ashamed of you! And you, Marian-Sue, stop throwing bricks at my wombats." She knelt until she was at eye level with the dancing marsupials. "MyrMyr, Monigue, and Ria, I see. You have all been very bad. I'll deal with you later." She glanced at Jimmy the rabid squirrel, who was still attacking Marian-Sue. "SQUIRREL MAIDEN OF THE GRRREEEEN!!!!" she cried, blowing The Official Fluff Club Whistle. A scantily clad, wild looking girl on a Tarzan rope swung into the dungeon, carrying a large scythe.  
  
"'Ello, Jimmy!" she shrieked. "Come to mama!"  
  
Jimmy cowered in the darkest corner of the dungeon. Squirrel Maiden of the Green smiled wickedly, grabbed Jimmy, and swung out of the dungeon as abruptly as she had come.  
  
"How did she get in here, anyways?" asked Mar-An, scratching her head.  
  
"Who knows," said Sugarsprite, "Who knows."  
  
The dictator of the Fluff Club tied the wrists of the three Marians together and led them through the halls of the large building. After a long while, they reached a doorway. Sugarsprite took a deep breath, and then opened the door. Her sword immediately turned into a voice amplifier, and a white beret appeared atop her head. "Alright, people." She said into the amplifier, "We've gotta lot of work to do to make this show happen. Enchantressofthestars, Amadea, and Outlaw Eris, You're in charge of makeup and costumes. Get these Marians suitable for a dating show!" The three Members ran to the dumbstruck Marians.  
  
"Hello again." Outlaw Eris said rather sadistically to Mar-An.  
  
"YOU!" The fighter-chick struggled with her bonds.  
  
"AH-ah-ah..." Outlaw Eris said with a warning smile, "I'm in charge of your makeup, you know. So you'd better watch out."  
  
Mar-An was completely submissive.  
  
"Now!" Sugarsprite continued, "Are the sets finished, Dragonfirechick?"  
  
"Almost!" said the girl, her face multicolored from all the paints. "They'll be finished in less than fifteen minutes."  
  
"Good, good." Sugarsprite murmured into the megaphone, "Now how about the cameras, are they ready?"  
  
"Yep!" said The Midnight's Magic from atop the first one.  
  
"Yep!" cried Mianne, still a little hyper from her costumed appearance.  
  
"Alright... And now for the secret weapon." She said quietly, "Llyra, Black Pixie, are they ready?"  
  
"They're almost ready." Said Black Pixie, "But are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked the president of the Fluff Club, "why do you ask me that?"  
  
"Well," said Llyra, twisting her crimson hair, "It's just that, if you go through with this, we'll never see the generic Marians again. Are you sure you want the Robin Hood Fandom to loose its most annoying counterparts?"  
  
Sugarsprite thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know, Do you?"  
  
"Yes," they both said in harmony, "We just wanted to give you a climactic question that will make the plot better!"  
  
"That's good. Because I never wanna see those pathetic excuses for Marian- Sues again." She smile, then bellowed into her megaphone, "ALRIGHT PEOPLE, MOVE IT ALONG! I WANT TO HAVE THE CAMERAS ROLLING IN THIRTY MINUTES!" 


End file.
